


A Binding Allegiance

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Masks, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: drunkvaultgirl requested some Miraak/f!Dragonborn.Miraak propositions the Dragonborn. She needs convincing.





	A Binding Allegiance

“So that’s what you look like beneath that hood.”

Livia’s eyes snapped open. The acidic green skies of Apocrypha swirled overhead, and she sat up hurriedly, her head turning to find the source of the voice. He was lounging against one of the walls, at a safe distance from her. Livia immediately got to her feet and waved her hand. A spectral blade appeared in her hand.

“Miraak,” she snapped. “How did I get here?!”

“You aren’t, not truly,” the First Dragonborn drawled, pushing off from the wall. “You’re dreaming. I called you here.” His hands raised and she conjured another blade. “Wait. I wish only to talk.”

“I doubt _that_ ,” she growled, her eyes fixed on him.

He spread his hands out toward her. “Doubt it all you want. It is the truth.”

“Then _talk_ , fast,” she suggested.

“You are powerful, Dragonborn,” he said, after a moment. “Strong enough to beat Alduin, to kill as many dragons as you already have. I could use an ally with strength such as yours.”

“Then why are you trying to kill me?” she demanded.

“A mere test of strength,” Miraak assured her. She scoffed. “I had to see if you were worthy of such an allegiance. And you are, Dragonborn. You have more than proven yourself to me.”

“And what if I don’t _want_ your allegiance?” she asked. He clasped his hands behind his back and took a few steps closer. She knew she should back up but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“You think you can deceive me?” he said with a low chuckle. The sound pooled at the base of her spine and flared into wet heat between her thighs. “Look at me and tell me you have never wished to take more than this world is willing to give.”

She bit her lip. He wasn’t _wrong_ , damn him, but she didn’t dispel her blades.

“Suppose I do,” she said slowly. He took another step. “Why should I want _you_ to help me do so? I can do it alone.”

“Because if you and I work together, it will be so much easier to shape the world as we desire,” he pointed out. Also true.

“You stole my dragon souls,” she said after a moment. Miraak laughed softly and she felt herself throb.

“My apologies, Dragonborn. Perhaps I can…persuade you of my amiability?”

Livia’s breath caught. “How so?”

“You are dancing around the answer, Dragonborn. I think you know how.”

Livia swallowed. No use playing coy. She let Miraak stew for a few moments as she gazed at him, wondering what was beneath the mask. He was big, broad-shouldered, and it was true that his voice drove her to sin.

Fuck it. She was in a dream. This…didn’t count outside of her mind, correct?

“Persuade me,” she told him, deceptively calm despite her now racing heartbeat. Miraak immediately stalked forward, reaching for her, and his hands ripped open her robes. Liquid heat pooled between Livia’s thighs as she gasped, her arms moving to cover her breasts. He waved a hand. Livia felt something warm and wet curling around her ankle and her eyes dropped to examine it.

It was a tentacle.

“Hey-!”

Livia was suddenly falling as Miraak pushed her, her stomach jolting, and she landed in a writhing patch of tentacles that latched onto her wrists and legs, lifting her up, parting her thighs widely. A rush of cold fear ran up her spine even as heat filled her.

 _It’s a dream_ , Livia reminded herself, _he can’t hurt you, it’s not real…even if you ARE more turned on than ever before…_

Miraak stepped between her legs and his hands began to cup and squeeze her ass, running his palms over her thighs and across her mound. His gloved thumb briefly flicked at her clit. Livia wriggled, watching his hand slide up her belly and grasp her breast, touching the nipple gently.

“No words for me, Dragonborn?” he asked, his voice low. If her cheeks weren’t flushed already, they were now.

“You’re the one persuading,” she managed, feeling something drip from her slit. He chuckled softly. Livia bit her lip.

“So I am,” he agreed, and dropped to his knees.

His hand pushed at his mask, exposing a mouth, a jaw covered in silver stubble. Livia throbbed, and then she whimpered as his lips placed slow kisses on her thighs, the scratchy hair dragging over the sensitive skin. She jerked against her restraints, her head falling back. His tongue stroked over the flesh and made her squirm, each lap stoking the heat in her core. Both his hands cupped her breasts and began to thumb at her nipples, and just as Livia could feel her mind begin to form _please_ , Miraak moved away from her thighs and drew his tongue up her slit, flicking the tip of it over her clit.

A sharp cry escaped her. She lifted her head and watched his tongue lap at her, stroking her nub, mesmerised by the movement. His stubble scratched her sharply and the buzz of pain had her straining in her bindings. He chuckled, pulling away briefly to leave a bite on her thigh. Livia tried to nudge his head with her thigh even as she shivered, but she was spread too wide, the tentacles too strong. Her bindings pinned her arms behind her back as Miraak’s mouth covered her clit, his lips beginning to suck.

Livia tried to keep from bucking into his tongue, hands twisting into fists behind her back. He swept the flat of his tongue up her slit, sucked on her nub again, alternated between the two as a hand left her breast and skimmed her mound. His lips pulled away to let the leather-clad fingers rub at her for a moment. Livia tried to keep her voice down. Miraak pulled off a glove and thrust two middle fingers into her without warning, immediately crooking them, finding a spot that-

Livia _yelped_ , her legs tugging and pulling at her bindings. His fingers were long and strong and _rough_ , and the moment they brushed that spot they began to work it mercilessly. The Breton struggled furiously against the tentacles, her hips jerking helplessly as his hand abused that spot. His lips returned to her clit and she choked back a scream as he sucked again. Miraak let out a satisfied groan, his tongue swirling over her nub as an unbearable pressure grew between her thighs, slick dripping out of her with each thrust of his fingers.

“Don’t fight me,” he rumbled, and his other hand left her breast to push apart her lips and expose her clit. Livia’s stomach dropped. His breath rolled across her nub, and then she _was_ screaming, helplessly writhing beneath his touch as drops of sweat rolled down her skin and that pressure coiled tighter, tighter-

Livia lost her breath as she came, her vision darkening. Heat rushed through her, sapping the strength from her limbs. She could just about feel the touch of his tongue on her sex, the scratch of his beard. Her hips bucked reflexively as his fingers kept thrusting into her, loud, wet noises filling the air. It took her several moments to realise that the sharp panting she could hear in the background was her own, and when she did, she began to squirm, _oh_ so _sensitive_ as he kept sucking her…

“Stop,” she pleaded, her voice cracking. It took him a second but he finally relented, placing scratchy kisses on her thighs as she trembled in her bindings.

“Is that amiable enough, Dragonborn?” he asked, trailing a few bare fingers down her leg. She could still see his exposed mouth, that silver-lined jaw. He was smirking. She let her eyes run over him and it didn’t take long to notice the obvious bulge tenting his robes.

“You pushed me.”

“Ah,” Miraak said, nodding knowingly. “You want an apology.”

Livia tried to nod. Miraak did it for her, straightening up. He opened his robes, exposing the well-built body beneath, and unlaced his breeches, stepping closer to her as he slipped his cock out. She bit her lip at the sight of it.

“Then…” He pressed the tip to her slit, and slowly slid his hips forward. Livia whimpered as he slipped into without effort. “I am… _deeply_ sorry, Dragonborn.”

“Livia,” she panted. Miraak let out a satisfied moan as she took him to the hilt. He was so damned _big._

“Livia,” he repeated. She felt herself tremble at the sound. A slick tentacle slid up to tease her nipple. Livia gasped, bucking a little. Miraak gripped her hips to still her as another tentacle cupped her breast, pinching the sensitive peak. She felt a final wet glide up her thigh and then one more was stroking its tip over her clit and the Dragonborn writhed in Miraak’s grip until he drew his hips back and thrust deeply into her. There was no time to adjust – he spread her open and began to fuck her roughly. She could see his exposed lips parting as he sucked in sharp breaths.

His hands were trembling as he held her.

“I-it…must-oh! _Fuck_ , ahhh…”

She tried to taunt him but the pressure of his cock against her walls, the wet laps of her bindings stroking her breasts and clit, it was making _thought_ so damn difficult. Livia’s fists clenched as she tried to summon the words.

“Must have been a while,” she forced out between whimpers and gasps. Miraak growled, his nails digging into her thigh. The little bite of pain was perfect.

 _“Hi fen qiilaan,”_ he groaned. Her breath caught. _“Hi fen aam.”_

“C-can’t- understand-”

“Good,” Miraak snarled, baring his teeth. The tentacles bound her legs together, and Livia trembled as that familiar pressure coiled between her thighs, stoked with each rough thrust that the man gave her. The groans he made were music to her ears, sending tingles of heat rushing through her with each noise that escaped him. Livia squeezed down on him as best she could, savouring how _full_ he made her feel. In this moment, strung up like this with his cock in her, she could believe he actually _wanted_ her.

 _“Zu’u- fen- du-_ ah, _fuck_ - _hi,”_ he moaned, his nails dragging down her thigh as the glove-covered hand held her tight, anchored him against her as his thrusts became erratic within her.

“S-stamina?” she tried to tease, and suddenly he was fucking as rough and as deep as he could. White lights exploded behind Livia’s eyes, the tension unfurling as his cock ground hard against her sweet spot. Her toes curled, and a scream escaped her, heat rushing through her, the wet swipes against her skin now _too much_.

 _“Hi los dii wah kren,”_ he rumbled as she came around him, wriggling and bucking, and then he let out a sharp howl and his cock twitched. Livia felt the sudden wet rush of his seed filling her. and she wanted to protest, but her mind was still hazy from her orgasm, and instead she hung there as he slowly pulled out, each retreating inch making her shiver at the drag against her oversensitive walls. Her head lolled in her restraints, and she was closing her eyes when she felt warm wet drops splashing against her stomach. Eyes snapping open, she looked up in time to watch the First Dragonborn spurt seed onto her stomach, a hand wrapped around his semi-erect cock. Her lip curled.

“You…” It was all she could say.

 _“Hin kopraan los dii,”_ he panted. She felt herself dripping and swallowed down a whimper at the warm rush of his cum escaping her.

“Let me down,” she ordered shakily. He tucked himself back into his breeches and closed his robe, waving a hand. As Livia fell to the ground, he pulled down his mask.

“We have an accord?” he asked after a moment. “You and I will take Tamriel?”

“We will,” she said, when she could speak again. He nodded, turning around.

“I will begin preparations immediately.”

* * *

Livia bolted upright in her bed, panting wildly. Sweat stuck to her bare skin, her night-dress discarded in tatters on the floor. Her sex ached as though she’d just fucked.

 _Was that real?_ She wondered. And then-

_It doesn’t matter. I’m going to kill him anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fen qiilaan - you will submit 
> 
> Hi fen aam - you will serve 
> 
> Zu’u fen du hi - I will consume you 
> 
> Hi los dii wah kren - you are mine to break 
> 
> Hin kopraan los dii - your body is mine


End file.
